


Too Much

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy illness, Illness, M/M, Phanfiction, Protective Phil, Worried Phil, hurt Dan, sick phil, tired Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan overworks himself into sheer exhaustion, resulting in a worried/protective Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

The clock read three thirty am, but that did not stop Dan as he went back to watch his video from the start to make sure all of the editing was perfect. He had been so busy lately, getting back from Vidcon, having to prepare for the radio show, and making a video for his own channel. Phil was recovering from a cold, so Dan told him that he would worry about the groceries, housework, and radio planning, despite the older’s protests.

But two days after that promise, Dan felt weary. He’d had little sleep, and his head was pounding. He wanted to pass out for the remainder of the night, but this video needed to go up as soon as possible. The radio show was the day after tomorrow, and he still needed to get to the store tomorrow….or technically today.

An hour later, the video was finally complete and uploaded. Dan decided that he would finally go to bed for a few hours, except he wanted to take a couple of painkillers and some water to soothe his headache first. When stood up from his desk, he had to catch himself as the walls around him spun.

Dan managed to make it to the kitchen alright, filling a glass with cold tap water. The aspirin was in the bathroom, so he started toward that direction…until another wave of dizziness overcame him. The next thing he knew, there was a loud shattering sound and he only saw blackness.

“Dan? DAN!”

“Wha-” Dan blinked rapidly, staring up into a pair of worried blue eyes. “Phil?”

“Don’t move,” Phil ordered sharply. “There’s glass everywhere, I need to clean it up.”

The older youtuber’s voice sounded congested, and his cheeks and nose were pink from his cold. Dan stayed on the ground while Phil swept away the shattered remains of the glass, and then used a towel to dry the floor. Then Phil turned his attention to his boyfriend.

“You collapsed,” He stated. “Dan, it’s almost five in the morning and you’re still in jeans. What have you been doing?”

“I was…” Dan blinked. “I was finishing my video. And getting some parts ready for the radio show.”

Phil crouched down to Dan’s level. “You’re exhausted Daniel. I warned you not to overwork yourself. We were going to work on the radio show together this afternoon, I told you that!”

“But you’re poorly,” Dan said softly. “You need time to recover before the show itself. I was managing it fine.”

Phil sighed. “Collapsing in the middle of our kitchen is not ‘managing’ Dan, alright?”

Dan only stared back at him, so Phil held out a hand. “Come on Dan.”

“Where are we going?”

“To bed. Or more specifically, my bed.”

That sounded quite nice, and so Dan allowed himself to be led into Phil’s bedroom. To Dan’s slight amusement, Phil busily swept the many used tissues off of the covers before getting into bed. Dan slid off his jeans and climbed under the covers into Phi’s awaiting arms. He then closed his eyes and immediately fell fast asleep.

He awoke many hours later to a hand gently tracing up and down his back. Opening his eyes, Dan saw that Phil was sitting up in bed with his laptop re-watching Death Note. When he saw that the younger boy was awake, he smiled.

“Good morning, or should I say evening.”

“Evening?” Dan furrowed his brows. “Phil, what time is it?”

Phil smiled wider. “Five. You’ve slept for twelve hours.”

“Phil! I had so much to do today!”

“Not anymore,” Phil told him. “I took care of the rest of the radio show. All you have to do is review it tomorrow, and that’ll take a few minutes.”

“But…But you’re sick!”

Rolling his eyes, Phil told him, “Dan, sneezing, coughing, and a mild sore throat is nothing compared to being severely physically exhausted. You always end up trying to conquer things by yourself, and it worries me.”

“Well…” Dan tried to think of something to say. “You worry me too! You have a terrible immune system, allergies, a tendency to get lost….”

Phil seemed amused. “I’m not trying to argue with you. Just…don’t ever try to fight against sleep again. You could have hit your head, or landed in the glass. It would have been worse than the multiple scissor incidents-”

“Don’t even get started,” Dan glared. “I know I should have slept more. I just get into the zone of things, you know?”

“Well it’s going to stop,” Phil concluded after sneezing. “You probably haven’t even been eating properly.”

“Shit,” Dan groaned. “That reminds me, I was supposed to go to the store today.”

“How about we order pizza? Tomorrow we can pick up a few things to hold us over until Tesco’s delivers next week.”

“Sounds good,” Dan agreed, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. “I love you Phil.”

“I love you too,” Phil replied, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Dan drew back quickly, confusing the other.

“Phil, you’ll get me sick!”

“Oh,” Phil looked guilty. “I didn’t think about that. I kissed you in your sleep lots all day.”

“Phil!”


End file.
